


Sunkissed

by TurtleMandora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Will add characters as I go, bc hinata is babu, kisses for Hinata, lolol, these things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleMandora/pseuds/TurtleMandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata likes kissing as much as volleyball- it’s a physical indication of his trust in those around him. And like a hurricane, he tears his way into people’s hearts with those amber-brown eyes and gentle touch. </p><p>Warnings: Language, Hinata kissing boys, Hinata kissing girls, Hinata kissing a lot, really. That’s it, that’s the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It started on a Midsummer's day...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, kisses for Hinata sounded like a wonderful way to procrastinate on my essay (sort of, I'm taking a break looool). It's a sort of drabble/ficlet-y thing, so I hope you enjoy. Um if I miss any characters that you reeeeaaaally want in this collection, pm me! I don't bite. hard. Thanks for reading!

For Hinata, the only thing that holds a candle to his love for volleyball is his family. He loves his mother, his father, and most of all, his baby sister.

_Hinata Natsu._

_He remembers the day as clear as the summer skies._

He’d been fidgety all day at school because really, it was a sin to be indoors on such a beautiful day which could be spent better- on volleyball. Despite the lack of a team, Hinata had taken to the sport like a moth to flame.

But there was another reason he was so jittery.

_Tap tap tap_

His pencil vented his frustration, and though he could see that his seatmates were getting a bit weirded out, he couldn’t stop. Then, a man (Hinata’s father) bursts into the small classroom with impeccable timing to snatch Shoyo out of his seat, eyes twinkling with sheer joy.

“Natsu. Natsu’s here.” His father breathes out, and Shoyo can feel his heart hammering as they rush to the hospital.

* * *

_He falls in love at first sight._

“She’s so small.” His own voice is in awe, as he watches her play with his finger. Gurgled laughter comes from the freshly bathed bundle in his mother’s arms. Hinata can’t help it, he reaches out, imploring with puppy eyes at his mother who giggles and hands her over.

Blinking, the first thing he notices is her soft hair. It’s orange just like his.

Heart swelling in pride, he lets her bat his cheek. “Natsu.” He says, the name sounding perfect for her. As if in response, she locks eyes with him, and smiles, cooing and clenching her fists as if saying ‘Yes, that’s me, Hinata Natsu.’

Hinata grins, and nuzzles her. Seized with a sudden urge, he begins peppering kisses all over her as she giggles loudly, his parents enjoying the moment with a hint of tears in their eyes.

That’s probably when it starts.

* * *

 

By the time he’s in junior high, he’s gotten a bit of a reputation.

Nothing _bad,_ just that he was the perfect friend, who didn’t seem to have anything but pure intentions. ‘Sunkiss’, he was nicknamed. Warm, and gentle for all his tenacity, he’d kiss their cheeks, their hands, with nothing in mind.

Not that it offended anyone really. He’d stop, if they were too shy or uncomfortable, and reduce it to hugs, forehead bumps or nudges accompanied by a smile.

Hinata Shoyo was a people person, and it was as simple as that.

Still, sometimes he’d get the odd confession from boys, or girls, and that worried him because it just wasn’t like that for him- and he’d wonder if this was wrong, because the adults looked bewildered and some disapproving.

He’d had a particularly harrowing day once, where the teacher had sternly told him that this behaviour wasn’t acceptable, something about modesty, or proper conduct and it was wrong to kiss other boys.

That day, he’d broken down in his mother’s arms as she sighed, running her hands through his hair and kissed his cheek, soothing. _“Oh Shoyo, Shoyo, don’t worry Shoyo. It’s not bad, Shoyo. It’s the way you connect Shoyo, who cares what that nasty man says;”_ She’d lifted his teary face, smiling.

“There’s nothing wrong with showing the world your love and trust. But you know, Shoyo, not everyone can see the way you do. Some people are different from us. You only trust those that are worthy, ok?”

His father had said nothing from the kitchen, but his knife had seemed a little dangerous at the mention of the teacher.

Later, Natsu was still determined to get her Shoyo kiss quota filled right and proper. He breathes her innocence in as the two of them dissolve into laughter and sleepy grins.

-

The very next day, when Hinata arrived at school, he’d been a bit scared really. The girls had bounded to him, waiting for their good morning kiss, but Hinata smiled sadly, and gave them hugs instead, to their bewilderment.

Surprisingly, teenage girls are surprisingly intelligent. That, and gossip spreads really fast in places with congregations of people. And though teenage boys may be a bit awkward and gruff, they were good friends when you really need it.

It was how Hinata was treated to the sight of the teacher from yesterday being subjected to flour harassment by the Home Ec. Class.

“Sensei, you’re the worst!”

“Did you really tell Hinata-kun off for something this minor?”

“Is it because he doesn’t kiss you, sensei?”

And so on. Hinata’s startled, for a moment, when the eggs come into play- he giggles a bit (Ok a lot because though he’s kind, he’s not mature enough to stem laughter at this kind of scene). But then, he realises, his mother was right. Not everyone was wired like him, really.

So, even if the teacher was a bit mean, there’s no reason to treat him the same...

_“Hey, guys, it’s alright, really.”_

He means it.

* * *

_Time flies, and it’s the start of a new school- high school._

**Karasuno High**

It sounds so cool, and Hinata can barely contain his excitement. He’s 15, and ready to take on the world on the volleyball court. Not that he’s had any training, but he’s determined if nothing else.

Breathing in the spring air, he smiles a bit wistfully. It’s the start of a new chapter in his life. He wonders if he’ll find people to trust with his real self, and be able to accept this side of him. He worries, a bit. Well, a lot- there wasn’t a lot of people very open to the way he connected (he’d found this out during the last year of junior high).

_It was lonely._

But he looks to the sky, and sees the beautiful blue and everything beyond. _Natsu_ , he thinks, and closes his eyes against the breeze. Natsu was the one that taught him that connections were important. And she’d always believed in him.

Copper eyes opened.

_It was time to believe in himself, too._

 


	2. The other side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Kageyama is first because he's hilarious and so tsun looooool. I hope you enjoy, and leave a message if there's anything you'd like to say! ily all <3

Listening to: Jason Derulo- Other side

* * *

 

_Kageyama Tobio is the worst._

Or so Hinata thinks, mouth gaping at the sight of his most hated nemesis standing on the same ground as him. With a growing sense of horror, he can only splutter when he’s told that ‘yes, it is actually Kageyama’ and not some doppelganger.

_Shit_ , is the first thing he thinks.

It is also subsequently the only thought that fills his mind for the next hour. Unsurprisingly, it may have to do with the ultimatum set by the captain, Sawamura Daichi. It’s literally “Get along with each other or kiss your chance at this team goodbye.” And Hinata, though he still dislikes the egocentric ‘king’, hates the thought of no volleyball even more.

The redhead swallows his pride, and turns to the other.

“Well, that’s that. So... should we go practice?”

Stony eyes look down on him.

“I only toss to those necessary for victory.”

Hinata wonders why he doesn't just punch Kageyama. It’s a mystery that remains to this day.

_In the beginning, Hinata never thought it’d be him._

* * *

_Kageyama Tobio might be less of an asshole than he’d initially thought._

The first impression of the guy hadn’t gone too well, in all honesty. At first, Hinata hadn’t really liked him- with the attitude of a grumpy wet cat, it was kind of hard to. Eventually though, Hinata manages to break through the prickly shell Kageyama held. And damn, that sealed the deal; there was no way Hinata couldn’t admire and respect someone who dedicated their life to the same thing as him.

Not to mention, remember the thing about Hinata feeling lonely in volleyball?

Mhm, Kageyama ticks that box too.

Hinata’s so absorbed in his own thoughts that he doesn’t quite hear his teammate- ironically, the person his thoughts were centred on- yell at him to watch out.

He ends up giving the polished wood a greeting.

“Oi, dumbass.”

Hinata can feel that pissed off gaze on him without even lifting his head. So he lies there, too afraid (and frankly, not quite ready) to face the other boy. He’s still lost in the thoughts about how much their dynamics have changed over merely a few weeks. It’s the first time he feels as if he’s got someone at his back- and he’s just grateful.

After all, it’s not something to be taken for granted (Oh, how he knows)

But Tanaka interrupts this by picking him off the ground, eyes shining in slight concern. Blinking at the taller guy holding up, he registers concern shining in those grey eyes. Not just that, but Hinata can feel the whole room’s gaze on him.

And then, he remembers that he’s usually louder than this, a bit more on top of things- So he breaks into an easy smile, and pats Tanaka’s shoulders. The whole room relaxes a bit, save for Tsukishima who sends an irritated ‘tch’ his way. Since Hinata is a mature person, he doesn’t throw the blonde an insult.

“Such a cold bastard.” Kageyama snorts, glaring at the tall male- but then his grey eyes land back on Hinata, and the latter can feel the shivers going down his spine.

“I-I’m sorry!” he cries out, raising his hands to shield himself from whatever torture Kageyama had in store for him. His eyes are closed, and he stands there in anticipation for the hand to grab his hair-

_Only, it doesn’t._

 “... Make sure you’re on top of your game, dumbass.”  Is all that is said, as Kageyama frowns. Hinata’s eyes widen, and Tanaka’s jaw drops. It has to be a miracle- even Tsukishima is startled by the lack of violence on the other’s part. Daichi, on the other hand, sighs at how sad their standards have become for this reaction to be considered a miracle. Maybe, he thinks, Kageyama might have grown up a bit-

“If you’re not, I’m going to punt your short ass to Mexico, dumbass.” There’s no mistaking the irritation in the threat.

‘ _Ah...’_ \- is the combined thoughts of the team.

_But we got closer, didn’t we?_

* * *

They get on like a house on fire. Well, in the sense that they fight against and with each other on a 24/7 basis. Even their volleyball partnership had become something awesome to watch. And before he knew it, Hinata wondered if his new best friend/partner/rival whatever they were would think he was weird, if he let his habit through.

He’s doing a pretty good job so far, if he said so himself. Managing the urge to grab anyone to share his overflowing emotions with, because he’d finally, finally seen the other side- it was hard. He already expended most of his energy through the jumping, but when the spikes connected and landed, or they’d won their sets or even just relishing in the fact he had a team...

It starts to ache a bit.

He very nearly breaks his control that very afternoon, when they managed to ‘zoom’ past the ‘Grand King’, the one that was Kageyama’s mentor (of sorts)- pulling Kageyama down with an arm over his shoulder, their breaths uneven and eyes shining with metaphorical stars; Tobio’s face had been so close and Hinata’s lips had been so close that if Kageyama turned, he’d be lip-locked with the redhead.

_For a moment, he very nearly does._

Then, the fear stops him- what is he doing, showing this side of him without knowing how they others will react? Without knowing how Tobio feels, and knowing that Japanese culture finds these gestures too excessive, frowning upon them in society? It’s the fright that propels him prematurely away from them, breath now uneven for a different reason than before.

He feels a bit sick, when he sees Karasuno’s surprised faces- the shocked expression on Kageyama imprinted into his mind. Licking his lips, his mouth is dry as he tries to stammer an excuse for his weird behaviour.

“I’m sorry, I _just_ ,” he’s at a bit of a loss for words.

“-feel a bit sick.” He gasps out, desperately grinning to mask the absolute panic that has set in. Hinata waves away the concerned hands reaching out to him, he jogs away, leaving the team in a more confused and concerned state than before.

* * *

 

Even Natsu sees that he’s troubled.

She coos over him that night, and soothes him like he was the younger one. “S’okay, nii-chan. Ganbatte, nii-chan. I love you, nii-chan.” He takes it as a chant, to calm his frazzled nerves after the match today.

He wonders if the trust Kageyama has in him is enough to accept him the way he is.

_“Please.”_

* * *

The next day, Hinata knows the team is on edge, but he simply shrugs it off as pre-match jitters. But he’s more distant than before, and everyone with half a brain can feel it too- they realise Hinata tries to avoid their touch, not matter how small the gesture.

_Especially Kageyama._

* * *

 “Why the hell are we on cleaning duty?” Hinata grumbles, putting away the volleyballs into the bags. They can feel the presence of the other members outside, trying not to eavesdrop and let them solve their issues. Hinata sighs, knowing that it really isn’t anyone’s fault they’re stuck in here, least of all Kageyama’s.

“Well...  this kinda stuff strengthens the arms, I guess?” He tries for a grin, but all Kageyama does is roll his eyes. Hinata expects a snippy comment or harsh words about how this is a waste of time to fly at him. There’s a sort of pause, as if the taller male is struggling to find the words to say.

A few beats pass before: “... So?”

Blinking, Hinata parrots him. “So...”

Then Kageyama snaps a bit. “Just tell me what I did, dumbass.”

Again, Hinata blinks.

_“... What_?”

“Did I toss too hard?”

“ **Kageyama-“**

“Was it because I grabbed your hair?”

“It hurt, but I don’t-“

“ _Is it because you’re sick of me_?” The last one is uttered quietly, with a resigned tone. Hinata can barely believe it. Placing the broom down, he turns to the other, and grabs him by the shoulders, taking a deep breath.

“Kageyama, are you **_high_**?”

The atmosphere freezes for a moment (both inside and outside the room).

“... No?” is a weak answer he gets in reply. Hinata doesn’t understand; if Kageyama isn’t high, then maybe he’s suffered a concussion. The words coming out of his mouth is clear, but Hinata can’t wrap his mind around it. What did the bastard mean, ‘tired of him’? Hinata can barely get tired physically, and he was more emotionally stable than a rock.

“Then, what’s wrong?”

Hinata is thoroughly perplexed.

“You...” the other teen pauses, eyes searching Hinata’s face for any trace of lies- and turns aghast at the complete obliviousness. Kageyama feels like an idiot, a fool, and his face flushes as he snarls, more in embarrassment than fury.

“Then, what was that!”

“What was what?” Hinata cries out, confused.

“You! The match at Aoba Johsai- we were cheering and then-“

Suddenly, it all clicks. _Ah_ , Hinata realises, **Ah.**

_Damnit, this was all **wrong.**_

“Kageyama?” he peers at the taller male, who’d shuffled away to ride out the embarrassment.

“Go away. You’re the one that jumped back from me.”

Oh for the love of volleyball. Hinata wants to roll his eyes, to swat Kageyama’s face. But he doesn’t, because that’s pretty mean, and oh _right_ , there was a point to this scenario. He does sigh, and rubs his face with his hands.

“Oi, Kageyama. It wasn’t like that, idiot. And would you stop facing away? It’s like talking to a wall of gloomy days and snails.”

“Yeah, and you’d rather stand next to this wall rather than the freak setter than sent you the winning spike.”

_Jesus Christ_ , Hinata thinks _, Kageyama has a cute side_?

The apocalypse is surely approaching- the Mayans were right, and they were all doomed. So, it shouldn’t hurt to just open up then. Hinata makes a decision, then bites his lip, whispers and says “Ah, whatever- we’re going all the way; Might as well get this out in the air.”

So he approaches Kageyama from behind.

“Hey, **Tobio** ,” he grins when he feels the other stiffen slightly, “don’t take this the wrong way, but...”

_It’s like the weight of the world has been lifted from his scrawny shoulders._

_Also, it’s funnier when they don’t see it coming._

-

The next day, it’s _Kageyama_ who’s slightly awkward around the team- and they groan, thinking that nothing has been solved and that they’re going to lose every game and never be able to play volleyball again-

Until Hinata bounds in, sunny disposition and cheery smiles; bounding over to an awkward Kageyama and begins, of all things, to nuzzle him.

Even scarier, is that Kageyama lets him.

( O      A      O )

It’s a weird day at the volleyball club.

_Won’t you take me to the other side?  Whatever it is, I’ll kiss you like its do or die._


End file.
